dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 12
April 18, 2012 New Bank UI We've improved the overall look and feel of our Bank UI. Along with better manageability and messaging, the Shared Bank is now located on its own tab. Players also now have the flexibility to split stacks of items within the Bank UI that they once only had within their Inventory. We've also included the ability to quick swap items into your Bank or Shared Bank! With one click (right mouse button) you can instantly move items over without the need to pick items up and drag them to an empty space. Purchase Character Slots in Character Select Want to create your Alter Ego? Now you can! Players now have the ability to add new character slots right in Character Select! The “Add Character Slots” button is located below the Character List on the Character Selection Screen. Alert Teleporters We have added teleporters outside the boss fights for Alerts, where applicable, to allow players an extra 15 seconds to enter the boss fights after the boss fight door closes. Alerts Ace Chemicals Fixed an issue where it was possible to get stuck in the treasure rooms. Audio *Full House now plays combat music when you engage him in Amusement Mile. *Raven Unbound : This playroom has improved Music. *Bizarro, Minotaur and Solomon Grundy Open World Encounters now play combat music when you engage them. Duos South Gotham entrances to the Duos are now properly limited to level 30 characters. General *Sparring Dummies in the Hall of Doom and Watchtower will no longer keep the players in combat. Really, we mean it this time. *Players with saved settings will no longer experience the game resetting to default settings upon login. *Fixed a bug where binding a key wouldn't always have the intended result. *Mail no longer indicates there are attachments when none actually exist. Items The Soder Cola Enhancer Type IV now has a max stack size of 16. Missions Goddess of Peril: Villain and Lair of the Witch: Hero Missions no longer need to be active in order to enter their respective playroom. Riddle Me This *Fixed an issue where Heroes could receive damage during a cool cam. WANTED: Abra Kadabra *This bounty mission now correctly recognizes you are in Central City. Gorge Yourself *Villain: Gluttony Obelisks are no longer greedy and will update your quest upon arrival. Old Gotham Subway *You must be Level 30 to enter the Old Gotham Subway Challenge Mode Teleporter. Powers Movement *The power regeneration triggered by Breakout Mastery and related Movement power traits now tick more slowly for larger chunks. The amount of power returned over time is unchanged. PVP *Fixed an issue that caused revive bars to display progress incorrectly. *Critical effects are reduced while in PvP arena zones. *PvP weapon Precision bonuses will always be present when you are in PvP arena zone and won't require hitting an enemy player first. Legends *Bane will no longer lose the Venom Clap ability after pumping up with venom twice and reaching his maximum strength. *All Legends characters now come equipped with the Breakout Mastery trait, allowing for gradual power recovery following the use of the Breakout ability. *Joker's Confetti Bomb now uses a faster animation without a cast time. Raids Kahndaq *Black Adam has decided to even the odds and allow players to be the first to attack him. He will now wait at the center of the room for worthy opponents to try their hand at defeating him. Prime Battleground *Brainiac has updated his source code to ensure he receives Healer Drones during the final sequence. Prepare to be assimilated! Themyscira: The Gates of Tartarus *Fixed an issue where Wonder Woman and Circe would become fear-stricken and refuse to continue. *The Avatar of Magic has weakened, is no longer considered immortal and should always fall in battle if stripped of all life. South Gotham Sub-Avatars: *Brainiac has reconfigured his construction pads in an effort to increase Sub-Avatar production, raising the threat in South Gotham . UI: Bank *Added better messaging when item trading or deleting is not available. *Pressing X on a gamepad or right clicking on an item will now move it from the Bank to Inventory or vice versa. Broker *Deposit and price cash fields are now formatted with commas to improve readability. *Improved messaging in the Broker UI when you do not have enough cash to cover the Auction deposit price. Inventory *The currency tab will now update properly if Marks are acquired while the inventory UI is open. On Duty *Added "LOCKED" messaging for unavailable Legends PvP characters. *The “required time” section of the completed race UI is no longer displayed when finishing a race in Platinum time. *Scrolling of text description on Collections has been added. *Quest objectives in the Mission Journal HUD element are now displayed in the same order as in the Quest Journal. Chat *Players can now type /help in the chat window for a list of slash commands. *Custom Chat channels now show the correct channel name when talking into the channel. Visual Fixed a number of environmental issues throughout the world. de:Spielaktualisierung_12 Category:Game Update